1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of motion picture film reels and more particularly to an improved mechanism to enable the main components of the film reel to more easily, efficiently and securely interlock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, motion picture film reels were used to transport film to and from movie theaters and similar exhibition venues. The reels were also used to protect and store the film. When the film arrived, the individual reels were usually installed on a rotating shaft powered by a motion picture projector, which projected the film images onto a screen. Now, when the film arrives at the theater, it is typically spliced and transferred onto a larger and usually horizontal xe2x80x9cplatterxe2x80x9d, which is used to feed the film through the projector.
Prior art reels were usually manufactured of metal and thereafter, as synthetic materials became more popular and economical, of resilient plastic. Normally, a reel is comprised of three componentsxe2x80x94two identical disc-shaped side retaining members and, in between the two side members, a separate core hub component around which the film is wound. Earlier versions of the reel often integrated the hub, or equal sections thereof, into the side retaining members.
Prior art film reels were secured using various devices, the earlier versions being non-separating and the later versions having the ability to separate. Separating versions required the three components to be screwed together, and latches and other suitable devices were employed to secure each disc-shaped side retaining member to the hub, usually through the center core, situated in between. When it was desirable to have immediate access to the film to remove it from the reel, or for any other purpose, the components, using an appropriate and required tool, were disengaged by either unscrewing them or releasing the latching or other mechanism to gain access to the film around the hub. However, the process of unscrewing or unlatching the components usually was extremely time consuming and often difficult and cumbersome depending upon the type of mechanism employed.
Stability has also been a problem with reel components secured by certain types of latching devices, particularly if the latch connections were made at or near the central area of the hub. Connections at or near the center of the hub give the side retaining members the character of a lever acting upon a fulcrum, i.e., the hub, thus providing added leverage to the side members to enable the members to more easily separate from the hub if an adequate outward (or even inward) force is inadvertently applied against either of them.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a film reel that includes resilient components and the two primary parts or side retaining members with the means to penetrate near or at the outermost sections of the hub to enable these members to interlock with each other without any physical connection to the hub. The improved film reel would be more stable than the prior art versions and easier and more efficient to securely interlock.
The present invention provides a motion picture film reel for holding, transporting and storing film comprised of a pair of disc-shaped side retaining members and a central hub around which the film is wound. Each of the disc-shaped side retaining members is formed with a central hub engaging section with an annular projecting collar, which defines a central primary opening for receiving a shaft, and at least a single secondary opening, which defines an appendage formed integrally therewith. A bendable prong extends from the central hub engaging section of each of the disc-shaped side retaining members normal to the plane thereof. Each prong has a distal end and defines a slotted opening for engaging the appendage.
A hub, which is also provided, defines a central aperture for receiving the annular projecting collars, and a shaft, and, at least, a pair of openings for receiving the respective bendable prongs. The prongs pass through their respective openings in the central hub and extend outwardly as the distal end of each prong engages an appendage. Each prong bends away from the appendage and then recoils to a generally straight position to enable the slotted opening to retentively engage the appendage.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved film reel with components that are easy to engage and disengage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved film reel with greater stability.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved film reel with components that can easily be connected and separated without the use of a tool.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved film reel with components that are latched securely to prevent their accidental separation with the attendant possible damage to the film.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved film reel with two side members and a separate hub wherein the side members interlock to secure the reel without having to make a physical connection to the hub.
xe2x80x9cStill another object of the present invention is to provide an improved film reel which is easy and cost effective to manufacture.xe2x80x9d